1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closed cartridge, provided in order to be extracted under pressure, containing a substance for the preparation of a beverage, comprising a cup with a base and a lateral wall having substantially the shape of a frustum of a cone and a circular rim with a diameter greater than the base, and a cover welded to the perimeter of the rim of the cup, the base of the cup including thinner areas intended to promote the opening of the cartridge at the time of extraction.
2. Prior Art
European Patent Application Publication No. 0521 510 already relates to packaging in the form of a closed, rigid cartridge containing a substance for making a beverage and including thinner areas. The drawback with this cartridge is that, at the time of its extraction, it requires the presence, under the lower face which has the thinner areas, of projecting elements. The fact that these projecting elements are provided constitutes a dual drawback, on the one hand, this system increases the price, and, on the other hand, the points become blunt and it is necessary to monitor their efficiency over time.